Comment rendre fou furieux Draco Malfoy
by Neyarchess
Summary: En créant un cour spécial sur les étapes à parcourir pour rendre Draco Malfoy furieux, Pansy Parkinson fait écho à Colin Crivey à une différence près…


**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre :**_ Comment rendre Draco Malfoy fou de rage. _

**Résumé: **_En créant un cour spécial sur les étapes à parcourir pour rendre Draco Malfoy furieux, Pansy Parkinson fait écho à Colin Crivey à une différence près…_

**Rating: **_Hum, je ne pense choquer personne en mettant ce chapitre en Général._

**Comment rendre Draco Malfoy fou de rage. **

Je vois que vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question. C'est tout naturel je l'avoue car vous ne possédez pas le gêne permettant de rendre le Slytherin hors de lui. Une seule personne détient ce petit gène et il se trouve pour notre plus grand bonheur dans le corps d'Harry Potter. En effet, seul la présence de ce Gryffindor suffit à le rendre hystérique.

Mais, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que moi, Pansy Parkinson sait tous les petits détails qui feront hurler de rage Malfoy. Ce don pour le conserver j'ai dû le travailler sans relâche. Plus précisément, durant les six années passée à Hogwarts, je n'ai cessé d'harceler Draco tout en le taquinant comme le ferait une amie voir une sœur. Il est vrai que je le connaît depuis sa plus petite enfance, mais je me suis rendu compte de ce charment don qu'à mon entré à Hogwarts.

Avant de commencer ce sujet là, nous allons traiter sur….

**Comment reconnaître le niveau de fureur de Draco Malfoy. Et si possible reconnaître à quel moment vous devez prendre la fuite.**

Lorsque vous voyer qu'il sert les dents, continuer vous êtes sur le bon chemin.

Ses yeux lancent des Avada Kedavra en votre direction ? Ne fuyez pas. Reculer de trois petits pas si vous êtes proche de lui et continuer votre petit manège avec un air angélique sur le visage (comme si vous ne faisiez pas exprès de le mettre en colère. Cela augmentera son irritation).

Sa main se contractenerveusement vers sa poche –où se trouve sa baguette ? C'est signe que vous l'énerver de plus en plus.

Si Malfoy pâlit, c'est que vous avez parfaitement bien suivit mes consignes.

Il rougit ? Vous avez réussi à le rendre de très mauvaise humeur. Dans ce cas je vous conseillerai fortement de prendre la fuite –et si possible de lui lancer une nouvelle pique histoire de le faire hurler de rage.

Ne vous étonné pas si celui-ci ne vous court pas après –contrairement aux sorts qu'il vous lancera. Un Malfoy qui se respecte ne court jamais après sa victime. Il la poursuit dans l'ombre, silencieusement et attaque au moment où elle ne s'y attend le moins. Bien évidemment avant de faire tout ceci assurez vous de deux ou trois petits détails qui peuvent paraître insignifiant mais qui ne le seront pas dans le cas où vous réussissez à suivre mes instructions. En effet, le mieux pour vous –et votre réputation- serait que vous soyez un parfait petit Slytherin.  
Si vous êtes un Hufflepuff, rien de grave. Vous passerez pour quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas mais ce n'est pas important.

Vous êtes un Ravenclaw ? Rien de méchant, vous aurez les mêmes conséquences que pour un Hufflepuff.

En revanche si par malheur vous êtes un Gryffindor, je me dois donc de vous dire que vous venez de vous suicider. En effet, insulter un Slytherin qui plus est, est le préfet en chef est la pire des mauvaises idées que vous avez pu avoir. Inutile de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frits, je ne vous ai pas obligé de faire au mot près ce que vous avez fait.

En effet entre Slytherin, nous ne nous attaquons pas –hormis vous qui semblez être étranger à cette règle. Bon, vous aurez avec un peu de chance rien de trop grave. Un oeuil au beurre noir sera en effet une punition bien futile. En effet si vous êtes Gryffindor, vous serez sûrement six pieds sous terre avant même de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. Les sanctions seront plus ou moins cruelles en fonction de vos moqueries vis-à-vis de Draco et de votre maison.

Il arrivera parfois que Malfoy ne montre aucun des signes montrés plus haut. Dans ce cas il sera très certainement en train de vous composer un nouvel aspect physique, preuve que vous avez pu servir de punching-ball à Draco. Il se peut aussi que vous passiez votre nuit à l'infirmerie, le temps que Pomfresh arrive à vous enlevez tous les sorts jeté sur vous. Ne soyez pas offensez mais fier. Vous avez en effet servit de cobaye humain –Draco souhaité sûrement vérifier si sa magie fonctionnait bien et comme vous étiez présent….

Bien maintenant pour qu'il puisse atteindre tous ces stades, voilà ce que vous devrez faire.

Tout d'abord vérifier que ne soyez pas un(e) Mudblood où vous en pâtirez amèrement. Granger ne sera qu'un simple exemple de sa haine envers cette espèce –qui s'accouple à une vitesse affolante- par rapport à vous.

Au passage, être un ami des Potter, aimé les Moldu et être dans la même maison du balafré est une bonne astuce pour attiser sa colère. En faite vous aurez juste à vous montrer à son bras pour avoir sa haine envers vous. Mais pensez aussi aux conséquences. Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de votre mort après avoir accomplit tout ceci

Il y a plusieurs choses qu'un Malfoy déteste. Tout d'abord, il ne supporte absolument pas qu'une autre personne –hormis lui- n'approche son petit ami. Un élève a eu la mauvaise idée de s'approcher de trop près de son amant et les conséquences lui sont très vite tombées dessus. Sa façon de sucer une sucette n'est pas passer inaperçu.

_Je me demande qui lui a conseillé de faire cela. _

Il a si mes souvenirs sont bons, séjourné à l'infirmerie pendant un mois. C'est étrange mais depuis quelque temps, des accidents arrivent très vite à Hogwarts.

Je soupçonne Blaise de connaître les raisons de tout cela.

_Et Colin qui le regarde avec des yeux doux…_

Il existe deux autres méthodes spéciales qui à coup sur le rendront irascible. Personnellement je n'ai jamais testé la première idée ou la suivante que voici donc si vous réalisez une des deux premières idées, il serait utile de m'informer des résultats si vous êtes encore en état de le faire bien entendu.

Commencer à le draguer. Lui verser un aphrodisiaque est la pire idée qui soit pour l'attirer dans votre lit. Autant vous pousserez des hurlements de jouissances la nuit, autant vous vociférez de douleur lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Le mieux serait de le remettre dans la salle commune des Slytherins avant son réveil mais je doute qu'il oublie ses aventures d'une nuit avec vous, en se levant d'un fauteuil nu comme un vers.

Tomber accidentellement sur lui est une asser bonne astuce pour tripoter son corps et l'énerver. Ne vous inquiétez pas si votre dos percute violemment le mur ou si vos pieds ne touche plus terre. C'est en général ce qui arrive lorsque vous êtes en présence de ses gardes du corps.

Insinuer que vous êtes mieux que son partenaire (sous tous les plans, qu'ils soient sexuels, physiques ou moral) et vous pourrez apercevoir un joli teint rouge parcourir son visage.

Les réaction qu'il aura sont préciser plus haut (crissement de dent, regard meurtrier, tique nerveux de la main…)

Cela s'accentuera si vous lui proposez de vérifier tout cela le soir même si ce n'est pas maintenant.

Le mieux pour vous serait que vous évitiez de lui annoncer ceci en cour de potion à moins que vous ne souhaitiez voir apparaître le professeur Snape derrière vous, en vous demandant de bien vouloir vérifier vos performances sexuels plus tard, les cachots étant un très mauvaises endroit avant de vous enlevez une petite cinquantaine de points si vous n'êtes pas un Slytherin. Je vous garantis que c'est un moyen très efficace pour avoir un teint rouge feu.

Appeler Draco par des pseudonymes dégradants est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il passe directement à la dernière étape (des sorts mortels voleront donc vers votre direction). Dracky est pour lui LE prénom qu'il trouve le plus abjecte, humiliant et stupide. Il n'a pas tort sur ce point là mais c'est si excitant de le mettre dans tous ses états que je résiste très rarement à l'appelé ainsi (en privé bien sur). D'ailleurs, un élève à eu la présence d'esprit de l'appeler lui aussi de cette manière et les conséquences n'ont pas tardé à venir –Draco a eu connaissance de ses phobie. Je pense qu'il souhaité vérifier les rumeurs qui circulaient. L'une d'entre elle était que cet élève avait une peur panique de l'eau. Malfoy peut le confirmer de lui-même. Il a toujours peur de l'eau et je pense qu'après l'intervention de Draco, cela a légèrement empiré.

_C'est vrai qu'explorer les profondeurs du lac alors que l'on n'aime pas l'eau n'est pas plaisant à faire._

Le surnommer de mon petit canard, mon lapin, mon chou, mon ange sera pour vous une bonne idée si vous voulez vous suicider. Draco se chargera de cela. Vous constaterez par vous-même que Draco n'est en aucun cas un ange et qu'il est réellement doué en sortilège et n'est jamais à court d'idée en ce qui concerne les tortures.

Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous nous quittions maintenant car je vois le professeur Snape qui arrive et il ne semble pas du tout ravi. également.

_Y'aurai t'il un nouvel accident ? Où serait-ce le crétin qui draguait Snape… Il n'aurait pas testé ses aptitudes à attirer quelqu'un avec Rusard ? Slytherin, si c'est bien cela, il est sado ou myope ? _

**Note :Suivra prochainement Comment être un bon larbin de Severus Snape.  
**


End file.
